Episode 251 (9th July 1987)
Plot Sue receives a letter from Emine and is impressed. She begins to think Guizin's children miss her but Ali tells her not to start talking that way again. When they arrive at work Sue decides she is going out and leaves Ali to run the café and Ozcabs alone. Magda decides to help Pat with chores around The Vic to help Den. Naima is convinced her parents are up to something with the imminent arrival of another cousin. Sue looks at photos of herself back when she was pregnant. Ali asks Ian to help him at the café but Ian says he has work at The Dagmar. Magda visits The Dagmar and manipulates Willmott-Brown into not employing Ian. When Ian arrives for work, Willmott-Brown calls him into his office to tell him the news. Ian then heads over to The Vic and does the catering with Pat. Sue takes a cab into town but does not tell Ali where she is going or what she is doing. Naima's cousin, Farrukh, arrives. She expects herself to be rude to him but finds herself attracted to him. Sue returns home and locks herself in the bedroom. Ali returns home as she does. The next morning, Sue tells Ali she wants him home on time, leaving him confused. Naima is unimpressed with Dr Singh when he makes a racist remark about her and Farrukh. Sue goes back into town for the day leaving Ali alone to work in the café again. Angie confronts Magda over the of her staff but Magda points out that it was Ian's decision to work at The Vic. Naima dresses in traditional clothing to impress Farrukh; he tells her he is not there to marry her, but would like her to visit him in Bangladesh. Ali returns home from his shift and Sue comes out of the bedroom all dressed up. The pair talk about their relationship and how Ali has been trying to have a casual affair behind her back. Ali says he was never unfaithful to her, although she points out it is because he is all talk. Ali admits he wanted company without doctors or clinics and someone who wanted him, not a baby; he tells Sue he still fancies her and they go to bed when he says they will have sex when they want to, not just when the timing is right to get pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Angie - Anita Dobson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Den - Leslie Grantham *Ian - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast *Farrukh - Sumar Khan *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar *Naima's flat Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Round here we fight dirty and have you got a fight on your hands.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes